Scenes for feature film rendering and visualization have large geometric complexity and can easily contain anywhere from millions to several billions of polygons (or other primitives such as voxels of curved surface patches). Demands for greater photorealism, more realistic materials, complex lighting and global illumination push computational bounds which often result in long render times and out-of-core data access even on large systems.